There Would Be No Greater Gift
by HATBC
Summary: Summary: Another spin on a Rabb family Christmas. -- Written for the JAGged Lines Challenge Follow up added. 5.2.2009
1. Chapter 1

**There Would Be No Greater Gift**

Disclaimer: Harm and Mac would've been a nice Christmas present, but TPTB are being selfish.

Summary: Another spin on a Rabb family Christmas.

Rating: K+

I started this at the beginning of the month for a challenge. The challenge was to use these lines/lyrics in the story:

There would be no greater gift  
But it's a green Christmas for me  
At least it's only once a year  
Bonus Line: All this mistletoe, no kiss

*** ***

Rabb Residence

Rosslyn, VA

25 December 2010

2207 EST

With all the holiday buzz finally beginning to settle down and the three year old twins asleep, Harm and Mac began to clean up the wrapping paper, bows, and various assortments of tissue paper and boxes that were scattered across the family room.

"Ugh," Harm grunted as he bent down to pick up red ribbon from under the coffee table. "I think I'm getting too old for this."

Mac bit back a smile. Harm admitting that his age is catching up to him was certainly something she didn't hear often.

"Well, at least it's only once a year," she responded as she started to fold the clothes Emma and Colin received via UPS from Grams for Christmas.

"I don't know about that, Mac. I think Colin's and Emma's birthday party is like this, too."

A panicked expression played across Mac's face. "Do you think we're spoiling our kids, Harm?"

Harm stood up and stretched. "No, I don't think we spoil the twins. We have to remember that most of this 'stuff,'" he gestured to the boxes and whatnot that were still strewn throughout the room, "comes via UPS or FedEx from my mom and Frank, Grams, Mattie, Chloe and the admiral."

She saw his point. "That is true."

"Besides, they may be our little miracles, but you and I don't give in and buy them everything they want. If we did, I think we would need a bigger house!"

"I will admit, though," his wife began, "there were a few times when I almost gave in. Colin and Emma can be pretty convincing, you know."

"I know," he sighed. "I know. I think we have two little lawyers on our hands."

"We probably do." Mac chuckled. "Just think about what life will be like when they're teenagers!"

Harm sat down on the couch and started to help Mac fold the clothes. "I'd rather not. They are already growing up way too fast."

"Yes, they are," Mac agreed softly. "Time sure is flying by."

The room fell silent for a few moments before the shrill sound of Harm's cell phone ringing broke through the quietness of the house. "I'll get it," he said as he reached across Mac and picked his phone up from its spot on the end table.

"I could have handed it to you," she said.

"I know, but then I wouldn't have got to do this," he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well, then, I guess I don't mind." She kissed him back.

"I think I should probably answer that," he whispered against her lips before he pulled away.

Mac innocently batted her eyelashes. "I'm not the one who started it, Captain."

He grinned. "That's right. I will take full responsibility for my actions."

Mac shifted on the couch and placed her feet across her husband's lap. "I hope you plan on finishing it, too."

"Oh, believe me, I will." Then, he looked at the caller-id on his phone. "It's my mom. Merry Christmas, Mom," Harm said after flipping his phone open and pressing it against his ear.

"_Merry Christmas, darling,"_ said his mother. _"I hope you, Sarah, and the kids had a wonderful time."_

"We sure did, Mom. Colin loved the blocks, and Emma absolutely adored the tea set."

"_Good, good. I'm glad."_

"And Mac and I would like to thank you and Frank for the check. That really wasn't necessary."

"_Nonsense!" _Trish protested. _"Since we hardly see you guys anymore, Frank and I decided to send money so you and Sarah could buy whatever you want."_

"But, Mom, that is a lot of money."

Trish clapped her hands together. _"I know!" _she exclaimed, "Y_ou and Sarah can take a second honeymoon, and Frank and I will fly in and watch Emma and Colin! Isn't that a lovely idea?"_

Harm smiled at his wife. "Yes, Mom. That is a lovely idea. Mac and I will certainly discuss it."

"_Great!"_

"Discuss what?" Mac asked.

"I'll tell you later," Harm mouthed.

"_Hello? Harmon, are you still there?"_

Harm returned his attention back to the phone conversation he was having with his mother. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"_So, how was the weather?"_

"It was cold and snowy. A typical Christmas, I guess. You know, the kind of white Christmas that thousands of people had."

"_But it's a green Christmas for me, dear," _his mother pointed out. _"Just like it always is."_

Harm quickly picked up on the sadness in his mother's voice. "I just had the greatest idea ever!"

Trish chuckled softly. _"You always say that."_

"Next year, Mac and I are going to send you and Frank airline tickets so you guys can come here for Christmas. I know that we tried this before, but Frank was always busy with work and you're usually busy with the gallery. However, since Frank is retiring this coming year his schedule shouldn't pose a problem, and since you know about this almost a year in advance, you can close the gallery up a few weeks earlier than usual. So?" Harm asked excitedly, "What do you think?"

"_I think," _Trish began, _"there would be no greater gift than to spend the holidays with my son and his beautiful family." _

"That's great! However, I do have one more thing to add."

"_What is it, darling?"_

"You and Frank better not try to buy your own airline tickets," he warned in his best 'lawyer voice.' "This is a Christmas gift," he reminded her.

"_Okay, okay. We won't buy our own airline tickets." _ There was pause. _"Thank you, Harm. Inviting us over for Christmas is the best gift you can give us. It really is."_

"It'll be nice to have the entire family here. I'll see if Grams will be able to come, too."

"_Oh," _Trish gushed, _"I think your grandmother would love that."_

"I think so, too."

"_Is Sarah anywhere around you?"_

"Yes. She's sitting right next to me. Would you like to speak with her?"

"_Yes, yes. I would love to."_

"Just a second." Harm handed the phone to Mac. "My mother wants to talk to you."

Mac smiled as she stood up from the couch and pressed the phone to her ear. "Merry Christmas, Trish," she said as she started to walk into the kitchen.

Harm, knowing that his wife and his mother would be talking for a long time, decided to go check on Emma and Colin before he continued to clean up the house.

When Harm quietly entered the children's bedroom, he noticed that Colin and Emma were awake. "Aren't you two supposed to be sleeping?" he asked as he sat on the edge of Colin's blue racecar bed.

Colin nodded his head bashfully. "Mmhm."

"How come you aren't?" Harm asked gently.

"Noises."

"Monsters!" Emma spoke up. "Monsters in here, Daddy."

"Monsters? What kind of monsters?" Harm asked.

Colin crawled out from underneath the covers and then continued to climb onto his father's lap. "We don't know," he whispered in Harm's ear.

"What if it's a – a- mean, bad monster?" Emma asked.

"I promise you that there are no monsters in here or in this house," Harm said to his children as he shifted Colin to his hip and then proceeded to pick Emma up. "Okay," he began as he sat down on the rocking chair with Emma and Colin on his lap. "We talked about this before. There are no monsters here."

"How do you know?" Colin asked.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy monster-proofed the house before you and Emma were born."

"Really?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, we did," Harm nodded.

"But, Daddy," Emma said softly. "What if they sneaks in?"

"Mommy and I will make them leave. Mommy and I will always protect you and Colin, but I don't think you have to worry about any monsters coming."

"I think the monsters will leave because Daddy is a Na-by and Mommy is a Ma-rine. They're heroes! They will make sure no monsters get us! The monsters would be scared of Mommy and Daddy!" Colin said to his sister.

"You're right, brother!"

Harm couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He was amazed by how much more he loved his children everyday. "I think you are exactly right. Now that we straightened out this whole monster business, are you two ready to go back to sleep?"

"Yes!" The twins replied in unison.

"Alright, then." Harm put Emma in her bed, and then he put Colin in his bed. "Daddy is going to go get something, and then he'll be right back. Okay?"

The children nodded slowly.

When Harm left the room, he made sure he left the light on and the door open. Then, he went into the office and rummaged around the desk drawers looking for the flashlights. He figured Emma and Colin would feel more comfortable about this whole monster situation if he could 'show' them there were no monsters. After finding two small flashlights, Harm returned to Colin and Emma's room. While entering the room, Harm turned on the flashlights and began waving them around.

"What you doing, Dada?" Colin asked.

"I'm making sure that no monsters snuck in," Harm said as he opened the closet door and flashed the light inside. "Nope. No monsters in here." Next, he got down on the floor and looked under the beds. "No monsters here." He continued the tactic while looking in the dresser drawers and the toy chest. After that, Harm spun around in a circle and said, "All monsters are warned!"

Emma and Colin laughed at their daddy's antics.

"See? There aren't any monsters here."

"No…monsters," Colin said drowsily.

"Monsters all … gone," Emma said sleepily.

"I'll put these flashlights right here," Harm told Colin and Emma as he put the flashlights on the nightstand, "just in case you hear more noises."

"Mm-hm."

" 'kay."

"I love you all the way to the moon and back," Harm said as he tucked the twins in.

"Love …"

"… you."

After making sure the kids were asleep, Harm adjusted the nightlight and then went back downstairs.

*** ***

Kitchen

2229

*** ***

Harm entered the kitchen just as Mac finished putting the cookie sheets away. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "You were gone for quite a long time."

"Actually, I went to check on Colin and Emma."

"And?" Mac prompted. "What happened?"

"Well," Harm pulled out the stool to the breakfast bar and sat down. "They were awake when I went up there."

Mac leaned forward against the countertop. "Why?"

"Colin said they heard noises, and Emma said they thought it was a monster."

"Do you know what noise they heard?"

Harm shrugged. "It probably was the wind hitting against the wreath on their window."

"They're okay, right? Are they asleep?"

"Yes and yes. We had a little talk, and I promised them that there are no monsters here. Then, I showed them that there were no monsters."

"How did you do that?"

"I got two flashlights and started waving them around the room. I opened all the drawers, the closet, the toy chest, and I practically crawled under the beds. Then, I spun around in a circle and said, 'All monsters are warned!'"

Mac brought a hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Come to think of it, our children laughed at me, too." He pretended to act hurt, crossed his arms, and made a sad puppy dog face.

Mac took a calming breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." She cleared her throat. "Actually, I think what you did was very – what word should I use?" For a few seconds, she thought about what word to use. "Creative!" she exclaimed. "What you did was very creative."

Harm grinned. "You think so?"

"Yes, I do." Mac began to exit the kitchen. "I'll go check on them again." She winked at him.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Hm?"

"This." Harm winked.

"Oh," Mac grinned. "That. You'll see." She left the kitchen and began walking up the stairs.

"Aw, come on, Mac. That isn't fair."

"Patience, Harm. Patience," she called over her shoulder.

*** ***

Master Bedroom

*** ***

After checking on the twins, Mac stepped inside her walk-in closet and pulled out two hangers. The first hanger had the cowboy pajamas that Harm 'caught' her in many Christmases ago. Actually, Mac remembered, it was in 2001 – the last Christmas Chloe spent with her, and the year Harm asked her to look after Petty Officer Coates. Mac smiled as she remembered parts of that particular evening. Jen and Chloe were in the living room getting to know each other while she and Harm sat in the dining room drinking hot cocoa. Every now and then she would catch Harm stealing a glance at her pajamas with a silly grin on his face. He never said anything, but she knew that he liked them.

Mac hung that hanger on the hook on the back of the closet door and proceeded to study the following hanger. The second hanger contained a dark green nightgown that rested against her thigh and left very little to the imagination. It was the nightgown that she took on their honeymoon. As she hung that hanger on the same hook with the cowboy pajamas, another nightgown caught her attention - the creamy lace one she wore when she and Harm went to Russia to look for his father.

Mac sighed while she debated on which on to wear. The creamy lace one was out – considering that during that trip, they discovered the fate of Harm Sr., and, knowing that Harm never really was big on Christmas, she didn't want to bring those memories back. That left the cowboy PJ's and the green nightgown.

After a fairly short debate, she decided to wear the cowboy pajamas and save the nightgown for New Year's Eve.

*** ***

When Mac, in her cowboy pajamas, returned to the kitchen, she lingered in the entry way of the kitchen and watched her husband's movements. Harm was taking the dishes out of the dishwasher, and Mac enjoyed the view of his six.

"See something you like?" he asked.

Even though she couldn't see his face, she was certain that her husband had that cocky little smirk on his face. "You knew I was here?"

"I always know where you are," was the answer he offered before turning around. He took a step forward, but he stopped when he saw what his wife was wearing. "Those," he said as he pointed to her. "I haven't seen those on you in years."

Mac smiled. "You like?"

"Yes, I can say that I do." He walked over to Mac, placed his hands around her waist and then pressed his forehead against hers.

"All this mistletoe," Mac raked her fingers through his hair and looked up at the mistletoe hanging above them, "and no kiss? Something is very wrong with this picture, Captain Rabb."

"I can easily fix that." Harm pressed his lips against Mac's.

"Much better," Mac said when the parted. "Much, much better. You know? I think we should go upstairs, and you can unwrap your last gift for this evening."

Harm flipped the light switch off and said, "There would be no greater gift…"

He paused and thought about all the gifts he received throughout the years, his wife, his children, his family, his career, his friends, and so much more.

"…to unwrap," he corrected while scooping his wife into his arms and carrying her up the stairs.


	2. Part II New Year's Eve

**There Would Be No Greater Gift – Part II**

Response to Teacup's JAGged Lines

Challenge # 3

Using the lines:

Line 1: I wanna know

Line 2: Come back and save me

Line 3: Now my head is pounding

Line 4: Don't keep me waiting

Line 5: You leave without a word - no message, no number

Bonus Line: They don't like the game you play

Many thanks to Teacup. :-)

*** ***

Rabb Residence

30 December 2010

1722 EST

*** ***

"Colin!" Mac exclaimed as she dried her hands on the dish towel. "Didn't Mommy tell you not to play with your spaghetti? Spaghetti goes in your tummy," she paused and looked at her son, "not in your hair."

Colin shrugged. "My hair yummy! Like _basketti_!" He took the almost full pasta pull and dumped it on his head.

"Oh, no! That was a no-no!" Mac walked over to her son's highchair. "Talk about terrible threes rather than the terrible twos," she mumbled under her breath.

"Momma, can I have juice, peez?" Emma asked from her seat.

Mac lifted Colin out of his seat and held him safely at arms length. "In a minute, sweetie, I have to clean your brother up first." Mac looked down and noticed she now had sauce all over her fairly new white top. Rule number one, she remembered; never wear white on pasta night.

The telephone rang just as Mac began to exit the kitchen. "Now my head is pounding!" she exclaimed. Someone has terrible timing, Mac thought as she reached for the phone. "Hello."

"_Hello, Mrs. Rabb,"_ came the voice on the other end.

Mac smiled. At the sound of her husband's voice, all of the day's troubles melted away. "You leave without a word – no message, no number."

"_I thought you forgave me, Mac. Duty called." _

She laughed. "I know. I was just having a little fun. How are you?" she asked while putting Colin back into his highchair.

"_I miss you and the kids."_

"We miss you, too." Mac began to picking pasta out of Colin's hair.

"NOOO!!!!" he shrieked. "I like my yummy hair!!"

"Mommy! I wanna apple juice!"

"_What's going on over there?"_

Mac sighed heavily. "Come back and save me."

Harm chuckled. "Are you saying that you, Colonel MacKenzie-Rabb, can't handle twin three year olds? Are you asking the Navy for backup, Marine?"

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "What happened today?"

Mac pressed a hand against her forehead to help sooth her headache. "We had pasta for dinner tonight, and Colin decided he want to have yummy hair like _basketti_. I bet you can figure out what he did."

"_Oh, no. He dumped it on his head."_

"That he did."

"_Did Emma decide she wanted to have yummy hair like her brother?"_

"No, thank goodness! Emma has been pretty good today, but I forgot to get her apple juice."

"_Isn't it obvious, Mac? They don't like the game you play."_

Mac scoffed. "Some game."

"_So,"_ he ventured, _"do you have any plans for New Year's Eve?"_

Mac frowned. Of course she didn't have any plans. Harm was TAD to the Atlantic Ocean and that special green nightgown found its way to the back of her closet. "Actually, I do not. My husband is TAD, and our children will be asleep long before midnight."

"_Actually," _he emphasized, _"your husband will be returning to Norfolk by 0800 tomorrow morning."_

"That's wonderful, Harm!"

"_So, what do you say? Can we go out tomorrow night?"_

"I would love to…"

"_Uh-oh. I sense a 'but' coming along." _

"It's just that we don't have any reservations or a sitter."

"_I beg to differ."_

"Harm?"

"_I have reservations to your favorite French restaurant, and I already called Danielle to see if she could babysit."_

"I wanna know how you managed that."

"_I've had these reservations since the beginning of December, Mac."_

"That's so sweet, and the kids love Danielle."

"_Is that a yes?"_

"Absolutely!"

"_Good. I hate to cut this conversation short, but I'm swamped, and I would love to talk to Emma and Colin before we hang up."_

"Of course, of course! Here, talk to Emma while I clean Colin up." Mac handed the phone to Emma. "Talk to Daddy, sweetie."

"I wanna talks, too!" Colin exclaimed.

"You will," Mac assured him, "but I have to clean your hands first."

"Hi, Daddy!" Emma exclaimed excitedly into the phone.

"_Hello, sweetheart. I miss you!"_

"Miss you, Daddy. I made a picture for you. I wanna gives it to you nows."

Harm smiled sadly. He loved his job, but the traveling was hard on the entire family. "_You did? I'll be home tomorrow, and you can give it to me then."_

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up. "Yay!"

"Emma, it's your brother's turn to talk to Daddy," Mac said.

"Okay," she said sadly. "Daddy, Colin has to talks now."

Mac took the phone from Emma and gave it to Colin. "Hi, Daddy!"

"_Hey, buddy! I heard you weren't being very good for Mommy. Is that true?"_

"Yes."

"_Why did you dump your pasta on your head?"_

"Cause I wanna have yummy hair!"

"_Colin, we eat our food. We do not play with our food."_

"I'm war-ry, Daddy. I won't do it again."

"_Okay. Tell Mommy you are sorry, too."_

Colin looked up at with mother with his big, blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I did a no-no."

"Apology accepted."

"I did it, Daddy," Colin said to his father.

"_I heard. I'm very proud that you apologized. Now, can you give the phone back to Mommy?"_

"Okay. Mommy! Daddy wants to talks to you."

Mac took the phone back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"_I love you. Give the kids a hug and a kiss for me."_

"I will. We love you, too."

"_I have to go now."_

"We'll see you later," and with that, Mac hung up the telephone. As she did so, she made a mental note to take that green nightgown out once again.

*** ***  
Rabb Residence

31 December 2010

1326 EST

*** ***

Harm was exhausted when he finally arrived home. He placed his sea bag and briefcase in front of the door, and hung his cover, overcoat, and jacket in the closet.

He started to walk to the kitchen. "Mac?"

No answer.

"Colin! Emma!"

Once again there was no answer.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

Harm stepped inside the kitchen and walked over to the island. On the countertop, there was a plate of oatmeal cookies and a note addressed to "DADDY" in a child's handwriting; below the word 'Daddy' both his children had signed their names. He smiled and unfolded the paper. In Mac's handwriting, the note read:

_Daddy,  
We are very excited that you are coming home today. We wanted to make something extra special as a way to say we missed you very much. Mommy said you like homemade oatmeal cookies, so she helped us make some.  
We love you very, very much --- all the way to the moon and back!  
Emma and Colin _

Harm folded the note back up and decided to take it upstairs for safekeeping. With a content smile on his face, he went upstairs to see where everyone was hiding.

First, he checked Emma's and Colin's room. He saw that they both were taking a nap, and he decided not to wake them. Then, he went to his bedroom. When he entered the room, he saw that Mac was asleep, too. She was sleeping on his side of the bed and hugging his pillow tightly to her.

Silently, Harm walked over and kneeled by the side of the bed so he could study his wife. Watching her sleep was one of Harm's favorite things. He remembered when Mac was pregnant how he would stay up for hours after she had gone to sleep just so he could watch her. The moon would cast a glow in the window just bright enough to illuminate her face. Her hair would be slightly tousled, one arm would be tucked behind her pillow, and the other arm would rest protectively over her growing belly.

Harm smiled at the memories this brought back. Mac looked so peaceful, and he almost didn't want to wake her. After enjoying the scene for a few more minutes, he finally decided to wake her. Gently, he brushed the stray strands of hair way from his wife's eyes before he cupped her head in his heads and placed a feather light kiss on her lips.

Mac's eyes fluttered open. "Welcome home, husband," she greeted with a sleepy smile.

"It's good to be home, Mrs. Rabb. You're tired, huh?"

"The kids and I had a busy day."

"Yeah, I bet. I saw the cookies and the note."

She smiled again. "They were really excited."

"I was going to go and thank them, but I didn't know if I should wake them yet."

"I know you really want to see them, and they really want to see you, but they should sleep for at least another twenty minutes or so."

"Okay. It'll give me time to catch a few winks and take a shower first," he said as he started removing his shoes.

Mac rolled over so she could face him once again. "If you're too tired, we can postpone our plans."

"I'll be fine, but if _you're_ too tired we can reschedule, Mac."

"I'm feeling much more awake now that you are home. I'm really looking forward to this."

"Me, too. When was the last time we went out?"

"Too long ago, Harm. I can't even remember."

He loosened his tie and sat on the edge of the bed. "My New Year's Resolution is to take you out more often." He leaned over so his lips were only inches away from Mac's.

"Really? My New Year's Resolution is to take you out more often, too."

"Great minds think alike."

Mac sealed the distance between them and kissed him. Then she asked, "What time is our reservation for?"

"1830. Danielle said she'll be here around 1730."

"Okay. I'm going to go downstairs and make sure everything is ready for her tonight. I'll be right back."

"Don't keep me waiting too long."

"I won't, sailor."

*** ***

La Chaumiere  
Georgetown, VA  
1833 EST

*** ***  
"Sarah, you look gorgeous."

She linked their arms together as they took a step forward in line. "So do you. It's nice seeing you in civilian attire for a night out. However, I'm still partial to the dress whites and the mess dress. Oh, and the winter blues are pretty nice, too."

He grinned, "Mac, you forgot to mention the service khakis and summer whites."

"You and your ego," she laughed.

"You always look absolutely wonderful."

"Oh, stop," Mac said. "You've been saying that all night."

"I'm only stating the obvious."

"Are you sure this dress looks okay?" Mac asked for the second time that evening. She had on a v-neck gold sequenced short sleeve dress that rested just above her knee. "There is just something about it that I don't like."

"Relax, Mac. I love the dress and so does Danielle. If you don't want to take my word for it, at least believe Danielle. She's a teenager, and fashion is the highlight of her day."

Mac sighed. "Maybe the dress is okay. You know," she ran her fingers over his tie, "I should've worn a red dress. Then we could have matched."

"Or," he pointed out, "I could have worn a gold tie."

"I don't know if gold is your color," Mac smiled.

"Maybe it isn't," Harm agreed.

By now, it was their turn to be seated. "Right this way Monsieur et Madame Rabb," said the host with a heavy French accent as he led the couple to their table.

"Thank you," Harm said after they were seated.

"May I interest you in our finest bottle of Piat D'or?" he asked as he placed two menus on the table.

"No, thank you, sir."

"No? Perhaps a bottle of ch—"

Harm smiled apologetically at Mac before he interrupted the host. "Not tonight, sir."

"Very well, then. Please, let me know if I can be of any assistance this evening. Your _serveur _will be with you momentarily," he added before leaving.

*** ***

Rabb Residence  
1941 EST

*** ***

"I don't wanna play 'Go Fish' anymore," Colin announced as he stood up from his seat on the floor. Can we play 'Hide-n-Seek' instead?"

Danielle shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. It's too close to bedtime for that."

Colin frowned. "Okay," he said sadly.

"I promise we can play that they next time I watch you. How does that sound?"

Colin's face lit up and he smiled. "Okays!"

"Since it is almost bedtime, maybe you should pick out a story for me to read to you."

"But Colin picked one last night!" Emma said. "It's my turn!"

The babysitter looked at the clock. "If you start getting ready for bed soon, we'll have enough time to read two stories. How does that sound?"

"Good!"

"Can we call Mommy and Daddy?" Emma asked. "I wanna says night-night."

Danielle smiled. "I think your mommy and daddy would love that." She reached over to the coffee table and picked up the telephone. "Who wants to talk first?"

"Me!"  
"Me!"

"I said it first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Settle down," Danielle warned. "I will talk first, and then I will put the speaker phone on so both of you can talk at the same time." A few seconds passed before Mac's voicemail picked up. The sitter sighed. Her parents were the same way. They always have their phones with them, but that didn't always mean the phone was on or could be heard ringing. Danielle hung up the phone and dialed Harm's number.

*** ***

La Chaumiere

Same Time

*** ***

"So, did you like it?" Mac asked referring to the spinach soufflé her husband had picked out for dinner.

"Mm. Yes, it was very good. I bet you enjoyed yours, right?"

Mac grinned. "I sure did. You should have tried some."

"No, thanks. Steak au poivre isn't on my list of approved foods," he said with a trademark smile.

She tossed her head back and laughed, she was about to say something else when the waiter returned.

"_Excusez moi. _I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I just wanted to make sure that your meal was to your approval."

"Thank you," Mac smiled politely. "Our meals were excellent."

"Are you two ready to order your dessert now?"

Harm and Mac silently communicated with each other. "Yes," she answered. "I would like the chocolate mousse, and my husband would like…"

"…The banana mango delight," Harm finished just before his cell phone rang. "Excuse me," he reached for his phone.

The waiter nodded. "I'll leave your two be. Your desserts should be ready soon."

After the waiter left, Harm answered his phone. "Hello."

"_Hi, Mr. Rabb._"

"Hey, Danielle. What's up? Is everything okay?" He had a concerned expression on his face. Harm looked up and saw that Mac was studying his expression intently.

"_Emma and Colin would like to say goodnight to you and Mrs. Rabb. I hope you don't mind – I told them it would be okay."_

His expression softened and he smiled. "Of course it is okay."

There was static in the background as Danielle switched to the speaker phone.

"_Night, night, Daddy!"_

"_G'night, Daddy! I wuv you!"_

"And I love both of you all the way to the moon and back! Goodnight." Harm's smile grew even wider when he looked at Mac. "I bet you want to talk to Mommy now."

"_Yeah!"_

"_Yes!"_

He chuckled softly. "Okay, here she is," he handed the phone over to Mac.

All of Mac's worries faded away once she took the phone from Harm. "We have the greatest kids in the world, Harm," she whispered.

"We sure do," he agreed. "We absolutely do."

Mac cleared her throat and then pressed the phone to her ear. "Hi, Colin. Hi, Emma."

"_Hi, Mommy!"  
"Mommy! Hi!"_

"Are you getting ready for bed?"

"_Yes, Momma. That's why we called-ed."_

"_We wanted to say night-night."_

"That was very thoughtful. You two made Daddy and Mommy very happy." She smiled when she heard then giggle. "Can someone give the phone to Danielle so I can talk to her, please?"

"_My mommy wants to talks to you," _ Emma said.

"_I heard," _Danielle took the phone back. "_Go pick out a book and I will read it to you in a minute." _She switched the speaker phone off. "_Hello, Mrs. Rabb. Are you enjoying your evening?"_

"Yes, we are having a wonderful time. Thank you for asking."

"_That's good."_

"Are the kids behaving?"

"_Absolutely! They are being perfect little angels."_

"I'm very glad they are behaving. Mr. Rabb and I should be home in an hour or so."

"_Okay."_

"Don't hesitate to call if you need us."

"_I know. I can stay as long as you need me, so take your time."_

"That's very sweet of you. I'll call after we have our dessert and let you know what the plans are."

"_Alright."_

"Okay, bye." Mac closed the phone and stared at it for a minute or so. When she finally looked at Harm she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what wrong?" he asked softly as she handed him his phone.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect." She sniffled. "Thank you for everything. You know, so much has changed in the past six years."

"I know," he nodded.

"That accident I had on Christmas Eve scared me," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I was terrified that I would never see you again. I was afraid that we wouldn't have a chance to figure things out between us." She wiped a single tear away. "I was afraid we'd never get the chance to attempt to beat the odds."

Harm reached for Mac's hand. He knew exactly what Mac was talking about, and he had to blink several times in attempt to clear his mind of the horrific accident and how petrified he was when he received the call from the EMT. "We got those chances, Mac. We beat those odds, and we proved all the doctors wrong."

"I know. I'm so grateful for that, and so incredibly grateful for you and everything you've given me. Thank you, Harm."

"Mac, you always keep thanking me, and like I have said before, there is no need for you to do so. We are in this together. Even so, I feel that I don't thank _you _enough."

"Thank _me_?"

"Yeah, for everything. For marrying me, for the kids, for this great life," he paused and looked studied her for a minute, "for being you."

She smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you."

He smiled back. "I don't know what I would do without you, either." They had been so caught up in the moment that neither one of them had noticed the familiar refrain for Frank Sinatra's '_Come Fly with Me'_ playing in the background. "Listen, Mac. They are playing one of our songs." He stood up from the table and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Mac accepted his hand and stood up. "For the rest of your life, Flyboy."

Harm leaned over and placed a kiss on Mac's cheek. "That is a beautiful thing," he whispered in her ear.

Mac draped her arms around Harm's neck and kissed him back. She smiled to herself knowing that the green nightgown won't have a chance to make an appearance that night.


End file.
